Fifty Shades of Secret (Part One)
by agbey19
Summary: This Fifty Shades of Secret (Part One) is the first part of Fifty Shades of Grey but with a twist. Mr. Grey turns out to be gay and meets me (Agustin) in his office. What will happened?


By: Agustin

I dont own anything but the character myself. I hope you enjoy.

Fifty Shades of Secret (Part One)

Cute? Funny? Polite? Rude? Obnoxious?

These words were the only thing I was thinking in my mind, while I was organizing my papers for the interview tomorrow. I was thinking of how Mr. Grey, one of the youngest billionaires in the world would be. I am a college senior at New York University, and I was so lucky to interview a prominent businessman Christian Grey, for the campus newspaper. As the hours got closer to the interview, I started to get more and more nervous. Right before I went to sleep, my best friend, Hannah, came over to talk.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Hannah asked.

"I guess," I answer, "I just have no idea how it's going to be," I responded.

"Oh, come on Agustin!" she said, "You always do great on your work and especially with men," she answered with a laugh.

"Shut up!" I responded, "This is totally different, what if he is racist or something like that!"I exclaimed with a horrified tone.

"Don't say that. That's totally not true," she said. "What if he is gay?" she said in a low tone.

"Don't say such things," I laughed, "he is totally straight," I said.

"Well, nobody has a picture of him with a woman," she responded. "Just be positive and everything will go just fine," she said.

After she left, I thought of what my friend told me, "Nobody has a picture of him with a woman," and I thought "What if he is gay?" maybe I can find out tomorrow. Gosh! I really just need to sleep and stop thinking about stupid things.

That morning, at 8:00am, I got up with only three hours of sleep and with really big eye bags. Right after I showered, I put ice on my eyes so that the bags would go away. As I put my suit on, I realize this is it. I'm going to meet the wealthy Christian Grey. I drove to downtown New York, and as I saw the Grey Corporation Tower, my anxiety and nervousness came back. I was literally screaming on the inside, as if I was trying to escape from someone.

"Welcome to Grey Corporation," the receptionist welcomed me.

"Thank you," I responded, "I would like to see Mr. Grey, please."

"Okay, what is your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Agustin Ramirez," I answered in a nervous tone.

"Mr. Grey will see you now," the receptionist said with a small smile.

As the receptionist took me to Mr. Grey's office, I noticed that everyone that was working was really nicely dressed, really pretty, and looked liked super models. The women looked like models from Victoria Secret's Angels, and the men like the Calvin Klein models. I really did not feel comfortable at all. The receptionist and I finally got to Mr. Grey's office; she looked back at me with a smile like she was saying "you can go in now." As I walked in to the office, Mr. Grey had his back towards me, looking out of the window, with a black suit and a suspicious posture. I walked in a little more and he still didn't say anything or even turned around. I guess he didn't hear me when I came in.

"Hello Mr. Grey," I said in a nervous tone.

"Oh I apologize I didn't hear you come in," he explained, "Sit, please. What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Agustin," I answered.

He just stared at me with his deep black eyes like he had no idea who I was. "I'm here to interview you, about your life, for my college newspaper" I explained. He got up and got really close to me.

"And what would you like to know about me?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"Well, my first question is mmm… do you have any hobbies?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I like running and reading," he answered.

After a few more questions, we had broken the ice between us and started to talk more in a "friends" way.

"Are you gay Mr. Grey?" I asked with a low confident tone.

"Do I look gay to you? Because I know your gay, and I know you can tell if someone is gay," he answered. "Would you like to find out?" he asked me in a low tone.

At first, I didn't have any idea on what to do or what to say. But I thought, he is cute, rich, has a hot body, dark eyes and a cute smile. Let's do it!

"Oh, I would love to find out Mr. Grey," I answered. "How can I do that Mr. Grey?" I asked with an innocent face.

"You only have to do what I say," he answered.

"Oh, will I Mr. Grey?" I asked with a low tone as I bit my lip.

"Yes, or you will get punished," he answered with a provocative face.

"Maybe I want to get punished," I answered.

"Do you?" he asked with a surprise face.

I got up and whispered in his ear, "Yes I do Mr. Grey," I answered, "I've been a very naughty boy, Mr. Grey," I explained with a low tone.

"Let's go to my house so you can get punished like you deserve," he exclaimed.

"I'll go anywhere with you Mr. Grey," I exclaimed.

To be continuing….


End file.
